Aircraft accelerate and decelerate quickly on land, relying heavily on wheel braking systems. During a rejected takeoff (RTO) or a landing, the braking systems may be subject to extreme heat. Hard braking applied on shorter runways may augment the heat increase of the braking system. The heat in the brake systems may result in a significant increase in tire temperature and pressure. Extreme increases in temperature and pressure may tend to liberate tires from wheels.
Plugs and valves in the wheels may be used to vent pressure as wheels and tires are exposed to temperature and pressure increases. However, after heat cycling combined with rolling stresses on the wheels, the plugs and valves may not seal air as well as when they were first installed. During landing and RTO events the increased pressure in the tires may cause air to evacuate the tires at a relatively high rate. Thus, the plugs and valves used in wheel systems may tend to increase tire-pressure maintenance.